Just Dance (video game)
"Just Dance" redirects here. For the song on Just Dance 2014, see Just Dance (Song). Just Dance is a rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii, and it is the first in the video game series of the same name. It was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, November 26, 2009 in Australia, and November 27, 2009 in Europe. The title is derived from the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. In Just Dance, players use only the standard Wii Remote and attempt to mimic all the moves of the on-screen silhouette dancer. Players earn points depending on what moves they perform and how well they perform them. Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. Track Listing The game includes 32 music tracks. All songs are Solo. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * An "(X-3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 only. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * A "()" with numbers in them in the difficulties and/or efforts indicates that they changed difficulty or sweat in future Just Dances. * A "(NOW) indicates that the song has a remake in Just Dance Now * A (F-NOW) indicates that a remake for the song has been found in the files of Just Dance Now, but has yet to be put in the game. Note: On Just Dance Wii, "U Can't Touch This" has a difficulty and effort of 1, but it's 2 and 3 on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Trivia * This is the only Just Dance game which doesn't have: ** Gold Moves (It only has Shake Moves) ** Songs in foreign languages ** Songs created by Ubisoft ** Songs with censored words (excluding chick from'' Hot n Cold, a repeated line from ''Heart of Glass, and the bleeps from Bebe) ** Gloves on the coaches (Some do, such as Hot n Cold, although these are just for decoration and not for the guidance) ** DLCs (However this only applies to the main series as no Japan games or spin-offs have DLCs) ** Region/brand exclusives ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) ** 13333 as the maximum score **Stars **A "Perfect" rating ** PAL/NTSC exclusives ** Duets ** Songs with the title in the background * This is the only game in the main series that DOES have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **A black silhouette (look closely at the dancers and you'll see it) **Dancers with only one color besides white (Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% Great, for example) **Scoring bars that are still visible even if there are less than 4 players (they're grayed out) **Dancers that always stay in the middle of the screen * This game has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the entire franchise. * None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were for promotional reasons. Gallery Just Dance 1 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart Videos File:Just Dance GamesCom 2009 Game Trailer File:Just Dance Nintendo Wii Trailer - GC 2009 Debut Trailer File:Just Dance Menu (PAL) Just Dance - All 32 Songs! Category:Just Dance Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Main series Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives